


Not Entirely Her Dad

by IndigoSun



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fucking, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Snarky But Well Meaning Teenager, everyone loves Nux, puppy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoSun/pseuds/IndigoSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're having a baby?"<br/>"Warlord Jr. Gonna be so ugly."<br/>"It could be a girl!"</p>
<p>Thirteen years in, and Kershaw still hasn't become a warlord. Or a whack job like her Dad, but The Dag isn't entirely sure sometimes. At least until her daughter drags Nux off to pick out a puppy for Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Entirely Her Dad

“You let her drive?” Nux dropped his head at the tone of Toast’s voice, and instead redoubled his efforts at playing with one of the abandoned watering cans from the garden. He wasn’t particularly ashamed of what he had done, but he was a little sheepish over failing to mention to The Sisters just how ambitious his favourite hellion had been getting lately. Well, ever since she got leggy enough to reach the pedals and look over the wheel at the same time. 

“Din’t really have a choice.” He grinned into the palm of his free hand, and glanced upwards at the dubious raising of her eyebrow. “Bit pushy but y’know, she has-” Nux shot her a look that was begging her to supply him with the right word. “Charmin’, makes you want to do what she says…”

“Charisma?”

“That’s the biscuit. Shapin’ up to be a right shine Black Thumb too.”

Toast sighed at the enormous blue eyes peering up from her knees before giving in and scratching her nails over Nux’s stubbly scalp. Eleven years in and still as affectionate as pet deprived kitten. 

“You’re just looking for someone else to break the news with, aren't you?” Nux arched his cheek into her sun warmed hand and hummed rustily. Something that was a little easier for him when he had persuaded his former Blood Bag to trim Larry and Barry down six years ago. “Max said no, didn’t he?”

“Fast as a blink. Gimme that foot for a rub, and I’ll fill you in on the details.” Toast swung her legs over Nux’s shoulders to deliver her feet into his capable hands and settled down for a story.

 

~~

“Nux, if you don’t get your ass in here, I’ll be forced to take Mozzie out solo for her first run. Bad luck, y’know.” Nux rubbed the back of his neck before dropping his head to check his unofficial prodigy's car. It was a very pretty modified 1935 Rolls Royce Saloon, and had some very fetching engineering behind it. The other War Pups had started a dangerous line of gossip that she only got such a prime piece of chrome because she was the half life spawn of the former Immortan, before she assured everyone they were right. Then the grand little rampage she had dealt out of broken noses and lost teeth confirmed the fact she had earned the car in the traditional way, regardless. “It’s sad enough that Mom isn’t keen on me getting a lancer, without you refusing a joy ride on top of it.”

Nux heaved a theatrical sigh before he opened Mozzie’s side door and slid nimbly onto the passenger side seat. 

“Did you fix the issue with the nitro connection?” His War Sister nodded quickly while she fidgeted with the rear view mirror, signs of nervousness leaking through despite the thirteen year old’s show of bravado. “Y’can’t do any worse than my first drive.” She glanced sideways with a sly smile that was all Dag. Granted, she was all but a carbon copy of her Mom in looks, even if personality quirks from Traitorous Joe had a worrisome habit of popping up. “Broke my teacher’s nose, my foot, and accidentally threw Slit from the roof of the car. All in front of Ace.” 

Kershaw did her best to stifle her smile, aware that her mirth was showing by the way the man she regarded as a big brother shot her an ear to ear grin.

“Hadn’t quite nailed the hairpin turn, I take it?”

“Kinda.” Nux stretched to thump the dash of the car affectionately before he settled back. Kershaw inhaled deeply before she twisted the key and roared the engine into life, twisting to brace her arm over the back of the seat and reversing smoothly. “Who’s been letting you practice reversing in their car-” Nux twitched violently at the trio of high pitched giggles coming from behind his seat.

Kershaw huffed in exasperation at the threesome of War Pups revealing themselves this soon into her scouting mission and threw her jacket over the top of them. “Nails did. The squeakers kept begging to come along and…” She shrugged helplessly. She popped off a jaunty salute to the War Rig before tearing down the road towards the Bullet Farm. She did her best to ignore Nux’s increasingly suspicious squint being leveled at the shaved half of her head. 

At twenty nine, Nux didn’t necessarily have much more patience than he did at sixteen, but at least he had learned how to spot bullshit at a distance.

“Please tell me your little plot isn’t gonna end up as a shower of shit.” Kershaw sighed and started idly gnawing on the scabs developing on her knuckles, with a glance back to the Citadel to confirm they were out of range.

“I’ve got word outta Bullet Farm that they have a litter of rare beasties, and I want to get a present for Max.” She rolled her eyes at Nux’s confused head cock before she elaborated. “It’s his birthday in two days, you know him best, and the anklebiters wanted to cuddle something.” Nux leaned back in his seat to mull over the thought while he chewed on the leather lapel of his coat. It wasn’t like Max was short on affection and taking care of another living being, and Nux was more than a little curious about what his adopted niece had in mind.

“What kind of animal is it?”

“Well, it’s a-”

 

“-Puppy.” Max tied his thin blanket firmly around his hips before venturing off his crude bed to investigate the gangly teenager crouching in his large window at the God awful time of the morning. Kershaw was clad in her rappelling gear as she tried to keep the nearly extinct beast from tumbling out of its linen sling before she gave up on getting a formal invitation into the older man’s room. She clambered down from the windowsill with more care than she usually took, shifting the fold of fabric to confirm the little beast’s tail was still hammering against her collarbone. “Or at least that’s what they kept calling it. You’d have a better guess than I do at what kind it is.”

Max’s curiosity found itself roused and he sleepily peeked over the teenage girl’s shoulder to see what she was fussing with in her arms. He highly doubted Kershaw had actually tracked an actual dog down, nevermind a newborn. Even if she had found one and no doubt bartered for it by the skin of her teeth, why would she give it to him? One of her oil stained fingers jabbed him firmly in the temple, bringing his attention back around before she plopped a tiny ball of fur into his hands. He instinctively brought the bundle up to his neck as it wagged furiously and braced its paws on his throat to give his cheek and ear a vigorous tongue bath. A raspy giggle of delight escaped him before he could stop, burying his nose into the absurdly soft fur to get a better whiff of puppy smell.

He pulled back to evaluate the puppy’s looks as a set of milk teeth worked over his finger, a little stunned despite himself at the electric blue eyes watching him amid white freckles in a field of ginger fur. 

“I-It’s pretty. Some sorta... shepard, I think.” He mutely turned to the young woman to hand the barking ball of joy over before he could get too attached to something he couldn’t keep. Kershaw threw her hands in the air halfway through leaving his window, before pointing a stern finger at him and shaking her head.

“I ain’t keeping the little bugger. She’s your dog now, so suck it the fuck up and take care of the cuddle rat.” 

“But-” Max took one more shot to make sure the War Pup wasn’t going to take it back.

“No. Happy birthday, old fart.” Kershaw stood up and gave one of the ropes attached to her harness a firm tug. “That thing also has the teeniest bladder ever, so plenty of pee breaks.”

Max grinned despite himself and waved one tiny paw at her.

“Thank you.” Keshaw dropped out of the window in a sickening lurch, the tips of her fingers waving back before she disappeared.

Max carefully set the bouncing pup down on his clay floor to frisk around his feet before he addressed the amused blue eyes watching him from the pile of blankets on his bed. “She does have an anchor on the other end?”

Nux chortled to himself as he rolled onto his belly under the sheets before holding out his finger for the puppy to sniff. 

“Probably has a dozen War Pups on the other end. Whadda think of the birthday present?” He shivered heavily as Max’s calloused hand stroked lightly over the nude swell of his ass up to the back of his neck, goosebumps following in its wake. He rose up onto his elbows and dropped the side of his head into their shared pillow as the hand made a return trip.

“Like it. You helped?” Nux shakily inhaled as a lone finger hooked itself between the slick channel between his arse cheeks before he rocked back on his knees in search of more. They had staked a mutual claim on each other nine years ago, but the feral still made his heart feel like it was going to pound its way out of his chest.

“Y-Yes. You think she knew what we were doing?” Max rumbled at his younger lover in the verbal equivalent of a shrug while he dropped the blanket clinging to his hips and sank to his knees behind Nux. He shuddered heavily as Nux undulated his hips back against Max’s crotch in a gloriously serpentine motion, shaking his head with a grin at Nux’s hyena cackle at the reaction he had wrought. Nux froze in place with a thin whine as Max’s teeth pinched the skin of his throat before impaling him with a sharp thrust of his hips-

 

“Sweetheart, you’re drooling on my toes.” Nux shook his head sharply to come back to the present, sheepishly noting he had indeed been drooling on Toast’s foot like a sex drunk fool. He apologetically peeked back over her tan shin, wondering exactly where in his story he drifted off in his recollection of last night.

“Sorry, I was just thinking of last night.” Toast snickered as she leaned forward to plant an affectionate kiss on the back of his head she slid her feet out of his hands. 

“Don’t worry, you didn’t quite get that far. Though once you get going, half the bloody Citadel can hear you.” Nux giddily smiled at her as he helped her up onto her feet. “Max’s puppy would probably calm the girls down when we tell them.”

“Can’t, Max is trying to train it to walk on a leash.”


End file.
